


A Group of Strangers in a Waiting Room

by elmstreetkid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Group therapy AU, Slice of Life, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 10:14 on a Wednesday. A local waiting room is filled with people waiting for their respective group therapy sessions to begin. An AU where "the Inquisition" is a group of friends that forms when similar people just happen to be at the same and the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My intent with this isn't to create something dramatic. It's more or less taking a preconceived notion ("AUs featuring mental illness have to be dramatic") and making something that I hope can be relatable. Also sort of based on my experience on feeling really awkward in group therapy.

It was 10:14 AM. At 10:30, the current sessions of therapy groups would be released, and the waiting room would be emptied out, the people in it heading off to their respective groups. A woman in her 20's with a mohawk and horns sat, jiggling her leg and texting. A young elven woman sat with a blonde man her age, sharing a pair of earphones with him. A woman with a shaved head and impeccable fashion sense flipped through a magazine. A dwarf with several earrings scrolled through a tablet. A woman with short hair and several scars held her service dog's leash. A man with a mole under his eye read a thick hardcover book. A woman in a frilly dress sat politely with her hands in her lap.

They would become the Inquisition. 

It was 10:15 now. The dwarf was the first to speak up. 

"Hey, Sparkler, can you read this for me?" 

He spoke in the direction of the man reading the book. 

"I'm sorry, are you referring to me?" 

The dwarf held out his tablet. "Yeah, you. Fancy clothes. Can you proofread this for me? I'm stuck on something and my publisher wants this next week." 

The man gingerly took the tablet, scrolled through it and snorted with laughter. "I'd avoid the comparison to a snake. That's too expected for a corrupt businessman."

"Ugh. That's the problem, I can't think of anything else that's smug." 

The elven woman yanked her earphone out, handing her phone to the blonde man. "Whatsat? You writing something?" 

The dwarf takes his tablet back from the man. "Yeah. Trying to think of a way to convey that this villain is smug, and confident in his wrong-doings." 

The woman leans over the arm of her chair. "Try calling him a fathead prig." The dwarf lets out a deep laugh in response.

"Fathead, I like that. Prig might be too on the nose. Need something a little more subtle." 

The woman holding her dog's leash turns her head to speak to the dwarf. "Perhaps compare him to a predatory animal? A lion, perhaps?" 

Without looking from her magazine, the fashionable woman responds to both of them. "A lion is too noble, dear. Try a hyena." 

The dwarf's short fingers type feverishly at the tablet. "Hyena! I love it. A fatheaded hyena. My publisher is going to eat that up." He looks up at everyone. "I'm Varric Tethras, by the way. I'll make sure to put this down in the acknowledgement section." 

The woman with the service dog's eyes get wide. "Varric Tethras! I loved your romance series!" Her dog, a mabari breed with spots over his snout, looks up at her when she grows exited. "I'm Cassandra! Cassandra Pentaghast! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She says, putting her palm on her dog's head reassuringly. 

Varric shakes his head. "Ah, don't make such a fuss. I'm not some big celebrity. Most people who know me can't stand me, honestly." 

The man with the mole under his eye smiles at that. "I find that hard to believe. I think you're delightful already." He holds his hand out to the dwarf. "I'm Dorian Pavus." When Varric is done shaking his hand, Dorian extends it to Cassandra. 

The fashionable woman stops flipping through her magazine. "Dorian Pavus? Don't you go to Southern Redcliffe University?" 

Dorian nods. "SRU? I do. How did you know?" 

The woman tucks her magazine back into her purse. "I teach there. Vivienne de Fer."

"Don't you teach in the arcane sciences department? I've heard you're admirably unscrupulous."

"I do, and thank you, darling. I also teach art history, if you ever need an elective."

The young elven woman groans. "Ugh! School." She rolls her eyes and slouches in her chair. The blonde man is quiet, with his eyes on his lap.

"By the sound of it, you're either a student, or still trying to figure out what you want to major in." Vivienne says, knowing in the way only a teacher can be. The woman grins.

"How'd you know! I can't make heads or tails of that pish! He can't either!" Her hand is on the blonde man's shoulder. "I'm Sera. This's Cole."

Cole looks up from underneath the bangs sticking out from his knit beanie. "Hello." He's quiet, and immediately goes back to looking down.

"Don't mind him." Sera says. "It just takes him a bit to warm up to ya. He's a whatcha call it? An impossible soul, 'least that's what I call him."

The woman in the frilly dress speaks up. "Um, if you're undecided on school, perhaps you should talk to a counselor. I know a very reliable adviser at SRU." She wrings lightly at the hem of her skirt. "Oh, um, I'm Josephine Montilyet."

The woman with the horns speaks up now. "Is it Farrah? I liked her, very polite. Puts things in a way you can really understand." Her face turns red, slightly. "I'm Basalia Adaar. I'm an underclassman at SRU. I think I've seen you around, Dorian." 

It's 10:30 and a sudden flood of people comes out. Dorian grabs his messenger bag and novel. 

"Why don't we all talk about this later? I have an appointment right now." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition's out to lunch

Varric's group was the first to be released, apparently. While the others trickled out into the waiting room, he was already there, picking a piece of lint off his scandalously half-unbuttoned flannel shirt. 

"So, I was thinking we could all get lunch." 

He smiled a roguishly charming smile while the rest of his newfound associates looked around, attempted to establish a consensus with one another. When the appropriate number of "sure" and "yeah, I could go for food" comments had been given, he clapped his hands together. 

"Great! I know the best restaurant, nearby too. You'll love it. I know the owner, too, so I can guarantee the quality."

... 

The Hawke's Nest cafe was about a 10 minute walk from the counseling center, as it turns out. The inside of the mid-sized building was a home-y mish-mash of well-worn tables and booths, oil paintings and photographs on the walls, and the noise of a radio softened by the voices of patrons. Varric strolled up to a large table with an impressive swagger to his step, as though he was expected. 

"Just go ahead and sit down." He said, taking a vinyl menu from where it was wedged between the napkin holder and the condiment rack and flipping through it. "Sunshine'll be with us in a minute."

No sooner than when the last seat was filled, a young woman in an apron was making a b-line for their table. She had pixie cut black hair with blunt bangs, brown eyes, and wore a washed-out blue t-shirt that read "The Hawke's Nest" in red lettering. Immediately, she greeted Varric with a kiss to the cheek. 

"Varric, how's my favorite customer today?" 

Varric gives a faux-scoff. "Sunshine, you only say that because I tip well." 

The young woman giggles. "Well, maybe so. You've nearly paid my tuition at U of K." She pulls a notebook and pen out of her apron's pocket. "So, who are your friends and what are they having?" 

"Some folks I met at group today. Everyone, this is Bethany Hawke. Her mother, Leandra, owns the place and I'm best friends with her older sister. How is she, by the way? I take it the wedding planning's going smooth?"

Bethany clicks her pen. "Yep! She just goes with Merrill's ideas, honesty. You want your usual, Varric?" 

"You know I said to myself that I'd order something new, but that special is just too damn good."

Bethany goes around the table taking orders. 

Vivienne sits delicately in her seat. "I'll have the turkey club on a croissant, with the melon and berry salad and a sparkling water with lemon."

Cassandra looks up while securing her dog's leash to her chair. "I would like the barbecue pork flatbread sandwich, with sweet potato fries. Oh, and a glass of iced tea."

Basalia carefully reads over the menu. "Um, the shredded beef wrap and a Caesar salad, with a diet sprite."

Sera sits cross-legged in her chair. "Pretzel bun cheeseburger, no tomato and no ketchup, mayo, or mustard. Dr. Pepper, please."

Cole picks at a blemish at his jaw. "You're still serving breakfast? Um, I'd like the scrambled eggs and some oatmeal. If the sausage is patties, I'd like that, but if they're links I want the bacon instead. Coffee."

Dorian is thumbing through the container of sugar packets, examining brands. "I'd like the bacon and cheddar omelet, with a bagel and grapefruit on the side, and some hot tea." 

Josephine is arranging her silverware on top of her napkin, meticulously aligning the ends of the spoon, fork, and knife to sit evenly next to each other. "I'd like to have the grilled chicken with angel hair pesto, and some ice water."

 Bethany departs as soon as her notebook has their orders, written in shorthand and chicken scratch. Varric gestures to her as she goes through the kitchen doors. 

"A real ray of sunshine, isn't she? The sister I never had, just a sweet kid all around." Bethany serves their drinks with surprising grace while rushing to serve another table. 

"I have to admit, Varric. There's quite the charm to this place." Vivienne sips her water, the plastic dining glass its served in clashing with her elegant white dress. 

He traces his finger around the glass of diet coke Bethany knowingly brought him. "Isn't it? The Hawkes are some of my closest friends. My family, really. Around five or six years ago, I met Bethany's sister while my brother Bartrand and I were managing a business venture. She's an architect, and we were looking to renovate an old building to sell and she had some ideas for it. Long story short, Bartrand and I aren't on good terms anymore. But the Hawkes and I got on quick, and they've been here for me ever since. But, enough about me, tell me about you guys." 

Bethany and an older woman, presumably Leandra, set plates and bowls around the table while Sera speaks up first. 

"I live with Cole and his boyfriend and girlfriend. My real mum passed away when I was little, but my foster mom died a few years ago. I lived by myself in a dinky apartment til I met Cole in group and he let me move in. I don't really have a steady job, I mainly do odd things around town. I'm real good at tinkering, like small repairs, so I do that a lot." She taps gently on Cole's shoulder while he pours maple syrup onto his oatmeal. "Tell 'em about you." 

"I'm Cole." He fiddles with the lid of the syrup bottle. "Um, Sera and I go to the same group. Adults with autism. it's nice to be around people who are similar. I grew up in a foster home too, and I'm still close to my foster brother Rhys. I live with my boyfriend Krem and our girlfriend Maryden, and Sera too. Krem goes to Northern Thedas University and plays on their football team. Maryden goes to the Val Royeux Institute of the Arts and is a musician. I do a lot of volunteer work."

Half of Dorian's omelet is already gone, and he wipes bits of egg from his mustache with a paper napkin. "Well, you all already know I go to SRU. I'm majoring in Arcane History and Theoretical Physics of Magic. Embarrassingly I still live with my mother and father, but what can you do? I'm also currently writing a paper on Genitivi's works." He takes a breath. "I've also been sober for a year and a half. I'm very proud of that." There's a round of congratulations from the table, and Dorian gives a bashful smile and nod of the head. 

"I came back recently from a tour in the military." Cassandra says while stirring her tea with her straw. "My family is quite large, but I was only ever close to my brother who died in my childhood. It's been hard to transition back recently. Well, it's been easier with Laura." She scratches her dog behind the ear. "The groups have helped as well. I've been sleeping easier lately. I also enjoy kickboxing in my spare time." 

"I know what you mean about big families." Josephine twirls pasta around her fork. "I'm fairly close to my parents and siblings. I live with my girlfriend, Lace, though. We still visit frequently. She works in parks and recreation and I'm a social worker. I have obsessive compulsive disorder, and sometimes I work with kids who are mentally ill. It's very fulfilling work, and I feel like I'm making a difference." 

Vivienne brushes crumbs off her skirt. "I would say I'm an artist but truly, my passion lies in the arcane arts. Besides teaching, I do mixed-media artwork consisting of traditional art media mixed with various spells and magic techniques. Recently I did a series of self portraits of myself throughout various stages of life where the outlines on the painting are burn marks from electricity magic. I used to have two partners, a married couple. Nicoline passed away some years ago, but I lost Bastien four months ago." She sets her fork, speared with a piece of cantaloupe, down and sighs. "I want to say that I've managed to move on, but I've been having difficulty. Which is why I attend group." 

Cassandra reaches over and puts her hand on Vivienne's. "It is hard. I still think about Anthony. But it softens with each day." 

"Thank you, darling." Vivienne dabs at her eyes with her napkin, the slightest impression of black eyeliner staining the paper.

There's a small moment of silence before Basalia speaks up. "I, um. I live at home. My mom and dad. I'm going to SRU, too, but I keep to myself a lot. I'm actually a member of the GSA, which is nice. I'm majoring in exercise science and I hope to be a physical therapist."

"Wait." Dorian chews grapefruit with a perplexed expression. "There's a GSA at SRU?" 

"Yeah. I'm uh, I'm actually a G not an S." 

Sera blows bubbles in her soda. "English, please." 

"A gay-straight alliance. Like a club, sort of. So, yeah. I'm gay." There's a thin blush on Basalia cheeks up to her horns. 

"Wait, really? Interesting..." Sera winks, and Basalia's blush grows towards her ears.

The rest of the meal is spent with various degrees of small talk, the splitting of the bill and Varric tipping. 

"This was nice." Cassandra wraps Laura's leash around her hand and the pooch stands ready for her owner. "Shall we do this again next week? It'd be enjoyable, I think." 

"Why don't we exchange numbers, too?" Dorian holds a smartphone in a metallic black case in his hand. "It's always nice to make new friends, right? And keep in touch." 

Sera pulls a phone with a cracked screen from the pocket of her overalls. "Yeah, you all aren't so bad, right Cole?" 

"Yeah. You're all nice." He and Josephine have already exchanged numbers. 

"So, same time next week?" Varric asks. There's a murmur of agreement before the group of friends split up and part ways. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke pops up plus discussion about family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alma Hawke(tm) is mine own hawke

"So, what is the Inquisition eating today?" 

Bethany's short hair was pinned back behind her ears and her shirt today was pink. She had her pen and notebook ready and waiting by the time she got up to the group's table.

"Sunshine what are you on about now?" Varric's v-neck shirt was astoundingly low-cut. 

"You know." Bethany waves her hand. "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition! Isabela and I fell asleep watching that movie last night and you're like the Spanish Inquisition except I always know when to expect you." 

"That... makes sense... I think." Before Varric can start ordering Bethany waves her pen in his face. 

"Wait! I can't take your order! Hold on!" The rubber on Bethany's Chucks squeaks on the floor as she sprints back towards the kitchen. "Sis! Hey, sis!" 

A woman slightly older than Bethany comes out of the kitchens with a dish towel over her shoulder. A green "Hawke's Nest" t-shirt is worn with a gauzy beige skirt and flat-heeled shoes, and her hair is black like Bethany's, with similar bangs but long and pulled up in a bun. The woman gasps when she sees Varric, taking big strides towards the table with open arms. 

"Varric!" 

The dwarf twists in his seat and opens his arms to the woman. "Hawke!" 

They hold each other in a hug, Varric's arms around her hips and her arms around his head in a comical display of their height differences. When they pull back, Varric keeps an arm around her waist. 

"Everyone, this is Hawke!" He's grinning madly. "Bethany's big sister I told you about when we first came here." 

Hawke gives a demure smile and a quiet "hello". 

"Hawke is great. She's my favorite person." Varric snaps his fingers and holds out his hand. "Show me the ring, I haven't seen it yet." 

When Hawke's left hand is in Varric's, he whistles and coos at her ring finger, specifically at the tastefully small diamond fixed onto a silver band and adorned with two smaller emeralds.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch lately, Varric." Her voice is soft, yet strong. "Merrill and I have been incredibly busy planning the wedding. It's so hard to coordinate bridesmaid dresses with the powder blue tux you're no doubt going to wear." 

"No! You are not! I'm not going to wear that, you know me better than that. It's the mint green one." 

Hawke giggles and grins, pulling Varric in for another half-hug. "Of course, how could I be so foolish as to doubt the fashion sense of Varric Tethras?"

"Fear not, Hawke, I won't hold one mistake against you. Just remember that mint green goes better with my eyes, and the highlights in my chest hair." He runs his palm over his chest, puffing it out proudly.

"Be careful with that," Hawke faux-scolds, "you almost stole my sister's girlfriend with that chest hair." She looks around the table, remembering that she's at work. "Are these your friends from group? Are you all ready to order?" 

Varric breaks free of the banter to pick the menu in front of him up. "I don't know about them, but I'm feeling adventurous today. I'll have that new broiled chicken lunch special."

Going around, each member of the Inquisition gives their order before Hawke departs, giving a wink and finger-guns back to Varric who does the same. 

"Lovely lady, ain't she?" Varric beams proudly at the group, like he was bragging about a sister.

"She's right pretty, I'll say." Sera giggles, pink tinged in her cheeks. 

"She certainly does seem like a wonderful woman, Varric." Vivienne responds while taking a sip of her iced tea. 

Varric's smile is a mile wide. "Isn't she? Like I said my absolute favorite person. I've been trying to convince Leandra to adopt me, but I'm a bit old for that." 

"Are you going to her wedding? Is it soon?" Adaar is as flushed as Sera. 

"Yeah, it's coming up soon. Wouldn't miss it." 

Bethany and Hawke return with platters of food, spreading them out around the table and chatting with each other. 

"So, Varric," Hawke inquires as she sets his food in front of him, "what have you been saying about me?" 

"Looking to get in on the gossip, Hawke?" 

"Just making sure my reputation is intact. I know how you operate, Tethras." Hawke's tone is stern but mocking. 

"Well," Varric begins, "I told them that you're my absolute most favorite person ever also you're infinitely cooler and smarter and stronger and prettier than me, even though I..." He runs his hands over his chest in feigned sexual bliss. "... have this luscious chest hair." 

"Oh!" Hawke feigns a swoon. "That chest hair! Oh, how I desire those full, curly locks upon mine own breast!" The giggle she shares with Varric is warm and familiar. "But seriously, most of that is true. Varric is basically family at this point." 

"You don't like your real family, Varric?" Cole asks this, his voice softened and dripping with with empathy. 

"Hawke is my real family. But if you mean blood, my parents passed away when I was a younger man. I have a brother, Bartrand, but we've been estranged for awhile. He does his thing, and I do mine. And I've got the Hawkes, so it's all alright."

Hawke places her hand on Varric's shoulder, practically radiating love and warmth and Varric seems truly peaceful. 

"What about you guys?" He asks. "What's the current situation with your families? Everything all right?"

For a moment, a silence falls over the table, those with family trying to be polite to those who don't. 

"My parents aren't exactly on good terms with me." Dorian shrugs with this admission. "I'll survive. I always have. They're just too focused on appearances." 

"Are you sure?" Adaar's brow is furrowed, visibly concerned. "My house has a guest room at the ready, and my parents would always be happy to have a guest if you need somewhere to crash." 

"It's fine. I'm a tough little guy. And a handsome one." 

Vivienne is the next, and last, to speak up on the subject. "I still keep in touch with Bastien's family. Sister, son. Christmas cards and regular emails, mostly. They're nice." 

Small talk continues for the rest of the meal. Day to day topics, never delving too deep after the family conversation. The entire Inquisition gives Hawke a sincere and friendly farewell after she brings the check. 

 


End file.
